Pieza Clave
by Remitente
Summary: Conscientes de la peyorativa situación que aquel par estaban creando, Wally y Dick decidieron darle solución a su manera. Universo alterno. Bluepulse.


La idea de ir a casa de Jaime Reyes y pasar la noche jugando videojuegos y comer porquerías había sonado buena, muy buena en realidad. No obstante, todo cambio en el transcurso de la velada.

Jaime se había enfurecido con justa razón, cabe recalcar, y el culpable de su creciente enojo era el joven invitado de quince años, ofuscado ante la agresividad del otro. A su juicio, el mayor solo estaba exagerando las cosas, solo era un informe que bien podía volver a realizar, no era la gran cosa. Lo que él ignoraba era el hecho de que Jaime había tardado más de una semana en desarrollar dicho trabajo.

No debió decirle eso. Forcejearon un poco y lo que tuvo que pasar, pasó.

Tres minutos habían pasado desde que el hispano, en un arranque de furia, había tomado de las muñecas a Bart y le había besado salvajemente. Profundamente aturdido, el más joven se había dejado llevar por la excitante sensación que provocaron los dientes ajenos morder su labio inferior con fiereza, una lengua adentrándose segundos después en su boca, arremolinándose contra la suya, luchando, conociéndose, saboreándose apenas. Y él tembló. Bart había temblado cuando sintió las curiosas manos de Jaime recorrer con ansiedad sobre su cuerpo, tembló más cuando fue arrinconado en una esquina de la oscura habitación, reparando en la calidez que su mejor amigo le proporcionaba. Emocionado como estaba, no se percato del momento en que había decidido corresponder el beso, tampoco supo como sus manos, frías y nerviosas, se habían enredado en el cabello oscuro del moreno, jalando y tirando. Ignoraba como había iniciado todo aquel desenfreno, ignoraba también como saciarlo, y éste último punto le agradaba de sobremanera.

Dos minutos después de haber sopesado sus impulsivas acciones, Bart noto el cambio gradual en el beso ininterrumpido, de voraz y hambriento, se había transformado en movimientos suaves de labios y prolongados roces de lenguas. Las manos de Jaime, sin embargo, no se detuvieron en absoluto, todo lo contrario, buscaron con más ímpetu piel que palpar. Bart jadeo por primera vez cuando sintió los tibios dedos de Jaime acariciar pasivamente su costado izquierdo por debajo de la ropa, atreviéndose a tocar más de aquel lechoso y desconocido territorio. Jadeo de nuevo cuando sintió aquella mano intrusa descender hasta su trasero, afianzándose con saña. Y gimió alto cuando Jaime rompió el beso para succionar la piel expuesta de su cuello; tembló, jadeo y gimió aún más cuando junto sus cuerpos hasta hacerles friccionar. Entonces, y solo entonces, reacciono y, totalmente consiente de lo que hacía, tomo el rostro del mexicano y le beso con pasión desbordante.

Tres minutos estuvieron explorándose sin pudor, ambos chicos respirando sofocadamente entre besos y caricias. La camisa de Jaime fue la primera prenda en ser arrojada en el olvido, dándole mayor libertad al responsable de dicha acción, tocar la vigorosa espalda del hispano, en respuesta, éste lo tomo por el cuello y lamió el lóbulo de su oreja al mismo tiempo que apretaba más su trasero contra él, juntando sus entrepiernas. Bart vocifero palabras inentendibles cuando noto las durezas encontrarse aún sobre la ropa, sus piernas flaquearon y se dejo sostener por su amigo, sintiendo los músculos del chico tensarse al realizar dicho acto. Enredó las piernas del menor alrededor de su cintura, y volvió a besarle. Esta vez gimiendo en su boca, provocándolo.

Fueron pocos los segundos que le tomo a Jaime Reyes tomar al joven castaño y depositarlo con escaso cuidado sobre la cama, aprovechando el movimiento para abrir los botones de su camisa y sentir la piel de ambos resbalar sutilmente a causa de la ligera capa de sudor presente. Su curiosidad pudo más y se separo apenas de los labios del chico, mirándolo como nunca lo había hecho antes, perdiéndose en su pálido pecho, contemplando como subía y bajaba trabajosamente. Bart observo por primera vez como su amigo sonreía con suficiencia, rallando en la arrogancia. No supo porque, pero sintió su rostro arder al sentirse observado de esa manera. Bart era impulsivo, Jaime lo sabía bien. Y por eso mismo, no fue sorpresa ver como aquel inquieto chico jalaba de su cuello para reanudar el beso, labios con labios, lenguas ardientes rozándose con descaro y las manos intranquilas del moreno acariciando los hombros del menor, deslizando ingeniosamente la camisa de Bart en el proceso. Dejo su boca para dedicar nuevamente su atención al cuello, succionándolo hasta la saciedad. Entonces, descendió un poco más hasta su pecho, donde comenzó a juguetear con uno de los pezones, dibujando círculos con su lengua.

― ¡Jaime! ― grito el castaño por primera vez y el calor que envolvía a Jaime se incremento considerablemente. Había sentido un placer desproporcionado al escuchar a Bart gemir su nombre que el joven hispano, en su desenfreno, atino a incrementar la velocidad de sus lamidas, sonrojando la zona a la que tanto tiempo le estaba dedicando. Por su parte y en respuesta, Bart había comenzado a desesperarse, arañando la espalda del mayor totalmente extasiado. ― Ja-jaime… ― susurro, presionando su cadera contra la del otro ―… más… ― pidió, deteniéndose al sentir unos pesados jadeos sobre su húmeda piel. Pronto comenzó a gemir y, mientras disfrutaba del vaivén que Jaime había iniciado, Bart acerco su rostro al cuello del mayor y mordió posesivamente el hombro de éste, cerrando aún más sus piernas alrededor de la cintura contraria. Sus bocas se buscaron para besarse descuidadamente, el moreno apoyándose con los codos, aumentando el ritmo de su cadera, golpeándole salvajemente. Bart acaricio la espalda baja de Jaime, delineando la curvatura de su columna con la punta de sus dedos de arriba abajo, provocando un delicioso escalofrió en el mexicano. Un pie travieso fue lo único que Jaime necesitaba para percatarse de cómo la sangre comenzaba a alojarse en un punto íntimo de su anatomía, y de cómo precisaba deshacerse de lo poco que le quedaba de ropa, pues ésta comenzaba a estorbar. El ojiverde, aparentemente consiente de este hecho, formó un lento camino hasta su trasero y jaló del pantalón, con el fin de ayudar a Jaime en su tarea, libero su cadera con ligero un titubeo. Una vez que el moreno quedo en bóxers, Bart pudo apreciar con mayor detenimiento la excitación de su amigo, dura y grande. Muy grande. Se quedo sin aliento, pero rápidamente cerró los ojos al sentir el tibio aliento de Jaime golpear tentativamente su boca, abriendo la suya con anhelo. Sintió unas manos ajenas desabrochar su propio pantalón y deslizarlo lejos, descubriendo sus bien formadas piernas, beneficio de correr para el equipo de triatlón de la escuela. Sin pudor, Jaime separo las piernas de Bart y se posicionó entre ellas, volviendo a juntar ambas virilidades, estirando el cuello al sentir una oleada de calor instarse en él gracias a aquel toque, observando cómo los ojos de Bart, de un hermoso verde eléctrico, se oscurecían hasta quedarse sin brillo, deseosos en plenitud. ―… más rápido, J-jaime… más rápido… ― Cayeron en la desesperación, besándose con premura, tocándose con urgencia, saboreándose con gula, acelerando el ritmo de las embestidas mientras el calor y los temblores previos al límite se multiplicaban exquisitamente. Jaime sintió como todo atisbo de razón se le escapaba de las manos cuando Bart vocifero su nombre y, acto seguido, se corrió abundante sobre su ropa interior, manchándola sin pena. Él solo gruño mientras succionaba el labio inferior del castaño, todas sus extremidades vibrando de satisfacción. El orgasmo perduro por limitados instantes, en los cuales, el joven Jaime Reyes atino a dejarse caer a un lado de su compañero de clase. Un par de ojos marrones contemplaron con pereza unas ligeras marcas de chupetones en la albina tez que había en el espacio del cuello de Bart, y sonrió tontamente al confirmar que Bart aún llevaba puesta su camisa sin abotonar. Por su parte, el ojiverde solo respiraba con dificultad, sintiéndose inexplicablemente cansado, el sopor del trabajo realizado comenzó a hacer mella y, segundos después, ambos sucumbieron en un largo sueño. ―…Jaime…―

―…Bart… ― No sin antes llamarse en la profundidad de la inconsciencia.

* * *

El hecho comenzaba a excederse alarmantemente y sus ridículos intentos por tratar de evadir el asunto rayaban en lo imposible, desde elaborados planes para impedir encontrarse por los pasillos, hasta fingir dolores estomacales al inicio de una clase en la que casualmente ambos asistían.

Pases falsos para ir a la enfermería, horas extras en la biblioteca después de clases, actividades extracurriculares de materias avanzadas y, aún así, ahí estaban los dos, profundamente sorprendidos de toparse con el otro en pleno sanitario. Totalmente romántico.

―…― Y si bien, el joven Allen era conocido por ser un hablador sin remedio, era solo en esos momentos cuando las palabras morían en su garganta y su corazón comenzaba a galopar incontrolablemente al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se enrojecían sin consideración alguna. Solo Jaime Reyes podía causar ese efecto en él. Y esto, según parecía, era reciproco.

― Eh…― y ahí murieron las frágiles intenciones de entablar una conversación coherente con el ojiverde. Y pensar que hace tan solo un par de días eso era tan simple como respirar. Ahora, ahora era esto, era la sensación de sofoco, el pensamiento ilógico de que el espacio a su alrededor se reducía sin motivo, el mareo inexplicable, todo era irreal. Y el calor persistente instalado en su rostro empezaba a fastidiarle. Jaime estaba nervioso.

― Umh… ― las charlas tan banales que había sostenido con Bart en el pasado le parecían tan profundas ahora. El mero comparativo resultaba hilarante. Era contradictorio, _necesitaba_ verlo, pero a la vez no _quería_ hacerlo, se reprendía mentalmente al no saber cómo actuar delante de él, optando por el camino fácil y centrar su mirada en el reflejo que le proporcionaba el espejo colgado en la pared. Y ahí estaba Bart, con un suéter azul de manga corta encima de una camisa de manga larga, dándole la espalda. No _podía_ verle a los ojos pero, _deseaba_ poder hacerlo. Nunca antes había reparado en el intenso apremio que los ojos del castaño provocaban en él.

Afuera del edificio, el clima era agradable, no era necesario usar un suéter, pero aún así, Jaime sabía perfectamente el porqué el castaño había optado por usar uno. El calor se duplico en sus mejillas al rememorar detalladamente los recuerdos de noches atrás. A punto estuvo de encarar al chico frente a él cuando un intruso entro abruptamente por la puerta. Era Logan, el siempre oportuno e infantil Logan.

― ¡Hey, viejo! Te he estado buscando por todos lados, ¡Tim te necesita en el aula 205, dice que es urgente! ―

― Ah, ¡gracias, Gar!… ― su piel se crispo al escuchar su voz vivaz, animada y fingida. Observo como Bart alcanzo al recién llegado a paso veloz en el umbral de la puerta para después, salir con él sin dedicarle una palabra de despedida, o una mirada significativa. Se sintió decepcionado, pero rápidamente olvido ese sentimiento y, con ambas manos en su sudadera, también salió de aquel lugar.

* * *

Sus amigos comenzaban a preocuparse, sin embargo, eran conscientes que su intervención era innecesaria, pues tenían leves sospechas sobre las causas del asunto, por no decir que sabían con obscena exactitud de que se trataba todo ese lío. Bastaba recordar los comentarios que la pequeña Milagro había dicho un par de días atrás cuando ella y su madre habían ido a buscar a Jaime al término de clases.

― _¿Jaime y Bart discutieron?_ ― había preguntado la niña a Tim. Éste, no sabiendo exactamente a qué se refería, le cuestiono el porqué de la pregunta. La niña respondió ― _Ayer por la noche Bart se quedo a dormir, yo no estuve porque salí con mamá y regresamos ésta mañana para desayunar juntos. Pero, cuando fui a la habitación de Jaime para despertarlos, Bart se había ido y mi hermano estaba discutiendo solo… ¿él y Bart se pelearon? ¿Le hizo algo Bart a mi hermano para molestarlo? Nunca había visto a mi hermano decir tantas groserías… _― El pelinegro, a pesar de ignorar la situación, acaricio la cabeza de la pequeña y le sonrió, iba a decirle que todo estaba bien entre ellos cuando la niña le interrumpió de pronto ―… _además, Bart dejo su camisa olvidada… _― Tim detuvo sus atenciones para con la niña y le miro extrañado ―…_y Jaime tenía arañazos por toda su espalda, ¿te había dicho que estaba en bóxers cuando lo encontré en su cuarto? Yo creo que tuvieron una pelea, tal vez Bart se acabo todas las bolsas de papas de Jaime y por eso se enojaron…_― Tim carraspeo al terminar de escuchar lo que Milagro había dicho, no quería aventurarse a sacar conjeturas erróneas, no obstante y para su buena fortuna, Bart pasó junto a él en ese preciso instante, saludando a la pequeña Milagro con una sonrisa la cual ella solo le respondió de vuelta, algo confundida. Los lentes de sol que tanto cuidaba el joven Drake cayeron al suelo, dejando ver por unos segundos la mirada estupefacta del muchacho al contemplar, avergonzado, una marca sonrosada en el cuello del distraído castaño.

Tim no era un sujeto chismoso, ni siquiera era conocido por hablar más que lo estrictamente necesario, pero en esas circunstancias, su código ético podía ser mandado al diablo. En una pequeña y discreta reunión hizo saber a cada uno de sus amigos sobre el asunto, está de más señalar el escepticismo de Conner o el ataque de incredulidad de Wally, sin embargo, Dick le hizo notar que el mero hecho de ser Tim el portador de dicha información era sinónimo de veracidad. Los demás sencillamente sopesaron la noticia, a algunos les llevo más tiempo que otros, pero todos había llegado a una conclusión; solo serían simples espectadores, así que, bajo ese argumento, decidieron no tomar acción alguna.

Hasta que la exasperación hizo mella en Dick Grayson, quien no era conocido por su exacerbada paciencia, precisamente. Era comprensible, había pasado ya varios días –tres en realidad - y aquel par no daba indicios de acercamiento, todo lo contrario. Estaba harto, y no era el único.

― ¡Al demonio con esto, Barb!― espeto en el preciso instante en que había tomado la decisión de hacerse participe del asunto. La mujer solamente le miro complacida, aunque ligeramente preocupada. De haber esperado unos minutos más, sería ella y no Dick, el responsable de haber pronunciado dichas palabras. Observo en silencio como el joven acomodaba desinteresadamente un par de libros en su casillero, cerrándolo de un golpe al enfocar uno de sus objetivos moverse con marcada premura. Un chico.

Un inquieto y paranoico chico caminando _velozmente _por el corredor.

* * *

Observaba distraídamente por la ventana sin contemplar realmente lo que había del otro lado. Sin poder evitarlo, el joven se había perdido en sus recuerdos. Otra vez.

No podía evitarlo, la culpa asaltaba su conciencia y sus memorias eran su peor penitencia, o eso le gustaba creer. Se negaba aceptar el deseo latente que aumentaba cada vez que lo veía de soslayo al ocultarse de él en la biblioteca. O cada vez que lo contemplaba correr en las afueras del instituto, calentando en la pista de trote con aspecto acalorado, con su respiración agitada y las mejillas rojas, sudando, su mirada nublada por deseo, pidiéndole en susurros un poco más… Y es en ese punto que la imaginación de Jaime volaba, distorsionando las cosas, jugándole malas pasadas.

― ¡Joven Reyes, por favor, preste atención a la clase! ― Su interés estaba en todo, menos en la clase de la señorita Lance, no es como si los demás alumnos le presten atención. Soltó un suspiro y comenzó a tararear una melodía, perdiéndose de nuevo, garabateando en su libreta incoherencias que solo tendrían sentido para alguien con una imaginación imperativa, para alguien de cabello castaño y mirada esmeralda, dueño de simpáticas pecas dispersas sobre pálidas mejillas, suaves al tacto. ― ¡Reyes, esta será mi última advertencia! ― El borrador arrojado directamente a su persona fue insuficiente, ignorando a su profesora con admirable simpleza, los demás alumnos le miraron asombrados. La rubia mujer, por su parte, apenas había tomado el bolígrafo completamente dispuesta a escribir un reporte al atolondrado estudiante, cuando el timbre del termino del octavo periodo se dejo escuchar, para cuando alzo la vista, el joven mexicano ya estaba a varios metros de distancia, fuera de su jurisdicción.

"_Joven afortunado_ " ― pensó pasa si misma.

* * *

Bart Allen jamás había experimentado la angustia que representaba un secuestro pero, si su buen amigo Dick Grayson pretendía prevenirle de tal amarga situación realizando una improvisada dramatización, debía hacer algo mejor que eso, empezando por el simple hecho de haber sido fácilmente reconocido por su falsa víctima. Su colonia apestaba a kilómetros, o eso era lo que consideraba Bart.

― Se puede saber ¿Por qué me ataste de pies y manos, amigo? ¡Eso no es _crash_ en absoluto! Sé perfectamente que eres tú, Dick. Reconocería ese perfume barato donde sea, ¡Wallymeenvióacomprarlo!¡Asíquesitratasdeasustarmeoim presionarme,dejámedecirtequeestásmuylejo sdelograrlo,además,notengotiempoparaquedarme,Timmeestaesperandoy…! ― vale, lo había descubierto, no obstante, aún le quedaba un as bajo la manga. Y era literal, Grayson había utilizado una venda que llevaba en la muñeca para amordazar al pequeño castaño y así ganarse unos minutos de silencio.

― Bien ― se sonrió con suficiencia ― Y ahora, ¿Qué se supone, debo hacer? ― Bart estuvo a punto de caerse de la silla de no ser por lo que escucho a continuación

― Yo diría que lo torturáramos ― Dick no estaba solo.

― ¿Wuadfllyd? ― Wally estaba con él.

* * *

― Milagro, ¿otra vez han venido por mi? ― cuestiono a la vez que tomaba a la niña y la alzaba en sus brazos ― ¿Dónde está mamá? ― la menor inflo su pecho, orgullosa

― ¡En el trabajo! ¡he venido por ti, Jaime! ― al escuchar la respuesta de su hermana, Jaime abrió los ojos incrédulo a pesar de que creía en las palabras de la pequeña. Milagro era capaz de eso y más. Masajeó su sien con la mano libre, bufando con exasperación

― ¿Qué tú hiciste qué, Milagro? ― la pequeña sabía que ese tono de voz no auguraba nada bueno, ella estaba en problemas ― ¡es muy peligroso que tu andes sola en la calle, te lo hemos dicho muchas veces! ―

― ¡Pe-pero…! ― la pelinegra hundió su rostro, algo temerosa

― Pero nada, apenas llegue mamá a casa le diré lo que hiciste, no entiendo cómo pudiste salir sola de tu colegio, pero… ―

― ¡Jaime! ― demando, con un puchero ― ¡no te enojes conmigo también, Jaime! ― le pidió, mientras el mayor le observaba extrañado

― ¿A qué te refieres con…? ―

― ¡No quiero que te enojes conmigo como te enojaste con Bart, Jaime! ― irrumpió, afectada ― yo solo quise venir por ti para que ya no te sientas triste, hermano. ― No supo como tomarse aquel comentario, lo único que se le ocurrió fue sonreírle falsamente, revolviéndole el cabello mientras tanto.

― Milagro, _por Dios_, que cosas dices, ¿Por qué piensas que estoy molesto con Bart? Eso no es…―

― No seas tarado, Jaime, ¡eres mal mentiroso! Yo escuche como le gritaste cosas feas el otro día por la mañana, desde entonces estás raro, hasta mamá lo dice pero no se atreve a preguntarte, ella cree que son cosas de chicos ― explico, negando con la cabeza para desconcierto del hispano, ¿tan obvio había sido que incluso su hermana pequeña se había dado cuenta de sus cambios de humor? Deposito a la niña en el suelo, acomodando una de sus coletas mientras le regalaba esta vez una sonrisa sincera.

― ¿Y tú de qué crees que se trate entonces? ―

― Umh… ― la niña lo pensó por unos segundos antes de responderle ―… ¡que es cosa de tontos! ― dijo con alegría fuera de lugar, Jaime reviro los ojos, aun con la sonrisa en sus labios. Milagro le tomo de la mano, jalando de ella ― Si se quieren, no tienen porque pelearse ― termino.

Y Jaime se congelo ante el comentario, apenas escuchando las quejas constantes de su problemática hermana menor. Ella tenía hambre, y él comenzaba a tener un ligero paro respiratorio.

_Dios mío, _estaba jodido.

* * *

Las vívidas imágenes de lo ocurrido le asaltaban traicioneramente en todo momento; mientras leía un libro, mientras almorzaba en la cafetería, mientras caminaba de regreso a casa, cada vez que parpadeaba. En todos lados estaba Jaime y las sensaciones que él le había causado. Le enloquecían al punto de la demencia, rememorar las manos del hispano recorrer su cuerpo lograba quitarle la respiración. El mexicano era sin duda candente, y Bart se sonrojaba de solo pensar en ese hecho tan obvio.

― ¡Responde! ¿Te gusta o no Jaime Reyes? ― Y el hecho de que justo aquellas remembranzas arremetieran en su contra en pleno interrogatorio se lo ponía más difícil.

― Wally, tengo mucha hambre y esto dejo de ser divertido desde hace cuarenta y cinco minutos, y ya perdí mis dos últimas clases sin contar el hecho de que Timseguramenteestarámolestop orquenofuiaverloalsalón, ¡porlomenosquitenmelavendadel osojos,séquienessonustedesasíquenos igan¡estoestandelmodo! ―

― ¡Esta bien, solo deja de hablar! ¡Wally, quítale la venda! ―

― Hombre, ¡ya le quitamos la mordaza de la boca! ― se quejo en su sitio

― Y no tienes idea de lo mucho que me arrepiento, pero si queríamos que nos respondiera, era necesario, así que ahora preciso que le quites la venda de los ojos, por favor ―

― Pero Dick… ―

― Si no quieres una desgracia de carácter familiar, te recomiendo quitarle el pedazo de tela de los ojos ― a Wally aquel comentario le había sonado más como amenaza que advertencia, así que, a regañadientes, libero a Bart de su momentánea ceguera, tardando solo unos segundos en acostumbrarse a la luz que caía directamente sobre él. El joven Allen alzo las cejas, desilusionado.

― ¿Las regaderas? ¿Es enserio? ¿No se les ocurrió un lugar más lúgubre que éste? En las películas los chicos ñoños son llevados y torturados en los armarios de conserje o en casilleros pequeños, ¡recuerdas Wally esa película que nos llevo a ver la abuela Iris el mes pasado? ¡Fue totalmente _crash_! ¡Nuncapenséqueelsujetocalvose ríaelresponsabledelamuertede ldirectordelaescuela!¿Ysabesqué?¡Creoquehabráunasegundapartey …! ― Podría ser que Dick Grayson sea la persona con menos paciencia en toda la escuela, pero Wally West era todo un maestro a la hora de crear planes, y que decir que la ingeniosa idea de secuestrar a su pequeño primo (1) en el área de regaderas había sido toda suya. El cómo Dick accedió a este procedimiento nada ortodoxo fue un misterio. Wally era su mejor amigo, pero en ocasiones podía ser ridículo, demasiado ridículo.

A pesar de lo que Grayson pensara –acertadamente- de él, Wally conocía perfectamente al castaño y sabía que éste se resistiría en un principio, más sin embargo, el provocarlo era la solución a su titubeo. Bart estaba enamorado, más no lo sabía.

― Deja ya de evadir el tema y responde Bartholomew, ¿acaso sientes mariposas cuando ves pasar a tu querido amigo Jaime? ―

― ¿Es por eso que me tienen aquí desde hace casi una hora, hermano? ― Bufo, algo sonrojado.

― Limítate a respondernos, Bartie ―

― Solo queremos ayudarte ― intervino el pelinegro, acercándose de forma conciliadora al chico ― los hemos observado los últimos días y a nadie le gusta lo que pasa entre ustedes dos ―

― Es obvio que discutieron ― añadió el pelirrojo ― si tu quieres, nosotros… ―

― No, no pueden ayudarme ― corto secamente, sonriendo con resignación ― crees que lo sabes todo, Wally, y puede que tengas razón en ciertas cosas, pero… ― hizo una pausa, algo raro en él, para poder continuar ―… lo que paso entre Jaime y yo solo lo sabemos él y yo. Nadie más. Y lo que yo sienta por él solo lo sabré yo. Y nadie más. ― Los otros dos solo miraron en silencio al más joven desatar sus amarres con su siempre fiel sonrisa socarrona. ― Gracias por el agradable rato, ¡es el mejor secuestro que he tenido! ― Y acto seguido, salió corriendo apuradamente. Dick solo bufo sin ánimos.

― Listo, he ahí tu brillante plan. Cuando te dije que estaba harto y quería ayudar no me refería a esto precisamente, Wally. Creo que solo empeoramos las cosas. ―

― Pero, ¿es que no notaste su mirada? ― señalo, con orgullo.

― Sí, sus ojos brillaban, ¿Qué hay con eso? ―

― ¿Todo debo explicártelo yo? ― se quejo, mientras ambos salían del lugar ― Oh, Richard, pareciera que no conoces la mirada de un joven enamorado. ―

― ¿De qué nos sirve saber que lo está si con eso no podemos ayudarles a resolver su situación actual? ― el joven Allen recargo un brazo en el hombro de su mejor amigo, sonriente.

― Eso habrá que dejárselo a ellos― dijo, sonriéndole con confianza, y fue por esa sonrisa que Dick comprendió que todo estaría bien pues, aunque no lo pareciera, el pelirrojo tenía todo bajo control. ― Por nuestra parte, hemos cumplido ―

Y la risa de Dick Grayson fue lo último que se escucho en aquel vacío lugar, haciendo eco en las paredes.

* * *

Podría ser una broma cruel del destino o la obra de un demonio que deseaba ensañarse con ellos pero, la brutal coincidencia era increíble. Bart a unos pasos de la entrada del instituto, observó cómo dos pares de ojos marrones se posaron en su persona, avergonzándose al repara que un par lo hacía más intensamente que el otro. Involuntario, como siempre había sido, se dejo llevar por su imaginación, transportándolo a escenarios donde aquel enorme pedazo de carne, que solo había visto superficialmente, lograba partirle por la mitad de una sola envestida. Demoraron de esa forma unos instantes antes de notar como la pequeña ponía especial atención en la forma en que ambos chicos se devoraban con la mirada sin saber realmente el significado de esa acción.

― ¡Jaime! ― llamo a su hermano ― desde que eres amigo de Bart siempre te le quedas viendo mucho, pareces bobo… ― La risa burlona que salió de los labios de Bart logro ruborizar el acanelado rostro de Jaime quien, a pesar del bochorno, se sintió feliz de escuchar la soltura con que surgió aquella risa sin exageraciones o engaños, simplemente _natural_.

―No Milagro, lo que sucede es que cuando Jaime está tratando de recordar todos los deberes que tiene que hacer pone esa cara, por eso parece que estuviera concentrado ― excuso, observando sonriente como la niña ladeaba la cara, soltando la mano de su hermano para dejar que Bart la guiara unos pasos adelante del mayor.

― ¡Pero es diferente, Bart! Cuando está concentrado pensando en sus tareas, él siempre tiene tiempo para escucharme y responder lo que yo le preguntó, pero cuando te mira a ti… ― chasquea la lengua infantilmente ―… siempre pone cara de estúpido― otra vez la risa del ojiverde broto de su boca, y Jaime ya no se sentía avergonzado por ello. Jaime sonreía, sonreía al ver como Bart discretamente volteaba a verle, cómplice.

― A mi no me parece que ponga cara de estúpido ―

― Eso es porque tú también pones cara de tonto cuando lo ves a él, ¿Por qué lo hacen? ― Jaime alzo las cejas, curioso, por su lado, Bart sonrió con audacia.

― No lo sé, pero es muy _crash_ cuando lo hacemos ―

― Quizás solo seamos estúpidos ― interrumpió Jaime por primera vez, logrando que su hermana y Bart voltearan en su dirección, el ultimo mirándole de forma intensa, sonriendo le sugerentemente.

― ¿Eso es lo que piensas, _hermano_? ― Sus extremidades temblaron al escuchar a Bart dirigirse a él después de tres días de no hacerlo. Fue absurdamente glorioso. Quiso tomarlo de los hombros y besarle tardíamente, saborear su boca y degustar su piel. Pero prefirió no hacerlo, no aún. En su lugar, negó con la cabeza sin despegar sus ojos marrones de los esmeraldas.

― Uh, no, no realmente…― dijo apenas en un murmuro y Milagro estallo en un grito, señalándolos con su dedo índice.

― ¡Lo han hecho de nuevo! ¡Lo han hecho de nuevo! ―

― No, no es verdad ― se defendió, alzando un hombro con indulgencia. Jaime sonrió divertido. ― a propósito, muero de hambre ―

― ¡Yo también! Eso es lo que le estaba diciendo a Jaime pero se quedo ahí parado en la puerta, creo que te estaba esperando ― el hispano por poco se golpeo contra el pavimento ante las ocurrencias de su hermana.

― ¿Ah sí? ¡Qué _crash_! ―

― ¿Eso quiere decir que cenaras con nosotros? ― Bart soltó un suave gemido reflexivo, esta vez sin echar un vistazo a sus espaldas

―Si a Jaime no le importa que pase la noche en su habitación… ―

― ¡_Crash_! ― fue el último comentario que aporto Milagro, pieza clave del astuto plan de Wally West.

Fin

* * *

**Aclaraciones**:

( 1 ) Transforme su relación a primos por cuestión de edades.

Y sí, Wally fue el responsable de sacar del colegio a Milagro para asegurar el éxito de su plan.

Basta con solo leer, ¡también debo aportar algo de esta hermosa pareja que es el Bluepulse!

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
